Rebirth: Chpt 2 is Here!
by Scrribble
Summary: Looks like fate just cant leave Richter and Emil alone! Being reborn again and again just to find one another...
1. Brain Damage

**Rebirth**

**Chapter 1: Brain Damage  
**

**Summary:** Looks like fate just cant leave Richter and Emil alone! Being reborn again and again just to find one another..

**Scenario 1:** Emil's car breaks down on the side of the road, and an unsuspecting Richter finds himself helping out the green eyed blondie. Slight Unavoidable Angst? D:

* * *

"N-no! No! P-please! keep going! Please...!"

It was no use. His pathetic cries were no match against the car's unbreakable will. It puttered onward a couple more feet, then with a loud bang it stopped completely dead on the least traveled road in the history of the universe. The road couldn't even be called a road really; it lacked paving and, for that matter, any sort of rational form. It was more like a clearing that an impatient man had made while driving home one day. He had told himself that driving down this back "road" was not a good idea, but it was the fastest way home, and when you have an uncle like Uncle Alba, being late with dinner is the last thing you ever want to do.

"Oh no... Uncle A-Alba is going to b-be so m-mad at m-me.." he moaned while trying to hold back his first instinct: crying. Emil wasn't the most "manly" of all men, nor was he the brightest crayon in the box. He wasn't even sure if he knew anything really, other than crying and pissing people off unintentionally.

He slumped to the ground and buried is head in his hands. "What am I g-going to do?"

Darkness started to fall and the reality of the situation had started to settle in. He was stuck in the middle of nowhere with no friends to call and only the bugs to keep him company, which he wasn't all that excited over. Emil feared a lot of things, and bugs were among his top 10.

Blaring headlights illuminated the road and a small car turned into the road. Emil jumped up as if he were full of life and dived out into the road, spreading his arms wide. "Please! Help me! My car broke down and I-"

Emil was abruptly cut off when the car slammed its windshield into Emil's face. Or was it the other way around? Emil couldn't tell. All he knew was that he felt pain. Pain in his legs, pain in his arms, pain in his stomach.. Oh, pain in his face too. How could he forget?

"Ungh.. p-please.. m-my.. my c-car.." Emil started to fade in the darkness and let it wash an unnerving calm over him. He should be in a panic right now, but he felt a warming sense of serenity. Was this the end of it all? Had he died? He felt his body doing something. It felt like he was.. slipping off of something. And then he saw it, a flash of light.

"I'm.. d-dead?" His eyes opened slightly and he saw a glowing figure standing over him. For some reason he couldn't see any distinguishing features on the figure, except for two things: jade eyes that burned right into his soul, and pinkish red hair that seemed to gleam with an elegant radiance.

"You better not be," the figure growled.

Emil was convinced. The glowing light and the glowing hair, along with those bright green eyes.. It was an angel, sent from heaven to show him to his final resting place.. He felt so young.. Emil reached out to the figure, hoping not to scare his angel away. Emil knew that everyone around him pretended to be nice to him, if they pretended at all. He knew who and what he was. He just hoped the angel didn't.

The figure crouched down and shook Emil. Emil's eyes were wide open, as if still caught in the figure's headlights. "Wake up kid. You're not dead. You have a pulse. Get up."

Emil could see the world warping around him and was a bit scared by it. It must be what happens when you start to leave your body. He could hear his angel speaking to him, but couldn't comprehend him. He glanced back over at his angel and saw those green eyes get closer to him. Emil reached out and grabbed the angel's face. It was.. a man? "W-what?"

"I said, get up!" the angel pulled away from Emil and sighed. "Damn, you're in bad shape.. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this." He sighed and picked up Emil, then placed him carefully into the back seat of his car. He brushed away the kid's blonde hair, stretched him out across the back seat, then turned on the car light to get a better look at him.

"Wow." He was taken back by the kid's face. It seemed.. so.. familiar. But where had he seen him? He was positive he hadn't seen the kid anywhere or anytime before now. He stroked his fingers through his soft blonde hair, and even felt that the texture was familiar. "Who.. are you?"

Emil stirred and saw his angel staring at him. Once again, his face and features were cloaked in shadow, but his eyes were fierce and bright. Startled, he bolted upwards and knocked straight into the figure's forehead.

"Ow!"

"Ungh! what was that for?!"

"Sorry! But i just remembered! I have to cook dinner! Aunt Flora will be so mad at me! Where is your kitchen? Quick! I-I need an oven!" Emil's eyes popped wide open as he continued to scream about the oven and Aunt Flora. "First, s-she'll say I'm no good, and t-then she'll t-taste my cooking and t-tell me i-its h-h-horrible.. and t-then..!"

The figure jumped back in surprise. "What? What are you talking about?"

"D-dinner! Its all r-r-ruined! A-aunt F-Flora! U-Uncle Alba! Please! I'm sorry!" Emil covered his face and held back his urge to cry. His aunt's and uncle's twisted and angry faces haunted him. He could almost feel the heat of Alba's punch across his face.

"Emil!" the figure shouted, surprised that the word came out of his mouth. He looked at the frightened kid and softened his tone. "Calm down."

"W-what? How do you know my name?" Emil's head hurt. He couldn't see clearly and he felt as though he was losing touch with reality. Who was this beautiful man? And why did his heart ache a little every time he looked at him? Emil didn't understand. "M-my head.."

"Don't overexert yourself. You'll only make things worse."

Emil laid back down and looked over at the man, taking in the sight of him. He felt his face go red, then quickly closed his eyes and focused on his headache. He, Emil Castagnier, was _blushing_ over a man!

_'Well, he is really pretty.. b-but I'm not gay! He's just.. nice to look at. Y-yeah! That's it! N-nice to look at. I'm simply admiring the beauty of another human being! T-that's all... I think..? Wait! What am i even trying to say? Unnngh..'_

"By the way, my name is-"

"Richter, right?" Emil's eyes opened and shined brightly, clearly impressed and amazed by his own realization. He shifted and a surge of pain went up his leg. "Ungh.."

"I said don't overexert yourself." Richter settled his hand on the boy's shoulder. "And yes. I'm Richter." He looked down at Emil and found himself wondering about him. He had a flood of questions for Emil, but in his current state, the kid wasn't fit to answer any of them. And why did the boy make him like this? He's never been this caring or gentle with anyone. Hell, he was surprised that the even bothered to check to see if Emil was okay after he hit him. Richter felt a warmth from him that slowly melted his icy heart away.

Emil nodded his head slowly. "Im sorry.. I-i'll try not to!"

"Don't apologize when you have nothing to apologize for."

"Oh, s-sorry!"

"What did i just say?" Richter shook his head and sighed. "Look, you need rest. Your.." Richter paused. "_Aunt Flora_ and your.. _Uncle Alba_.. will just have to go without dinner tonight." Richter maneuvered into the car and shifted Emil gently so his head was lying on his lap. "I'm not letting you go anywhere." He struggled out of his coat and threw it over Emil. "Now sleep."

"B-but!"

"Sleep Emil!" Richter barked.

"Y-yes.." Emil snuggled to Richter and soon his breathing slowed and evened out.

Richter looked down at the boy again. How did he know Emil's name? And how did Emil know his name? He was sure he had never met the kid before, but had a strange feeling while he was holding him. He'd never felt this way before, and he didn't like it much.

"He's just some stupid kid! Who the hell runs out in front of a car anyway?" Richter sighed. This wasn't like him. He leaned his head back on the plush leather seat and closed his eyes. A flash of Emil's face went through his head, ruining his attempt at sleep. Emil's eyes were a bright green, much like his own, only they shined with innocence and love and were brought out by the light blonde of his hair. They were almost.. intense.. Not a word Richter was very comfortable with, but it was the right one. Eyes were eyes. But Emil's.. Emil's eyes were intense ones. They were filled with emotions.. emotions that could tear into Richter. He ran his fingers through Emil's hair. Hair was hair. But Emil's.. His hair was like silk. Something Richter could lose himself in. Hell, Richter was losing himself in it right _now_. What the hell was he doing?

He started to pull his hand away, but Emil stirred and looked up at Richter.

"Emil?"

Emil moaned and grabbed Richter's hand, then cradled it to him like it was a stuffed animal. Richter could feel his hot breath against the back of his hand and sighed.

"You win." Richter sighed. "For tonight, I'm yours."

* * *

Richter jumped and was welcomed into consciousness by the bright sun's rays. Emil shifted in his lap and woke up with a dreamy haze in his eyes. Richter looked down at Emil almost feeling like all of this was still a dream and blushed. Since when did Emil look so cute? Maybe it was just because Richter couldn't see all that well in the dark. He wore glasses after all and was well aware that he needed a stronger prescription, but how in the world did he miss.. **_Emil_**? He hoped to God that he was feeling this way because the boy was very feminine, but if not, he was the gayest 20 year old redhead right now.

Without thought, he bent over and kissed Emil's slightly parted lips. It was a soft kiss, but one that felt so familiar. Why did he remember this young boy's kiss? No, wait, wrong question. Why did he just kiss a young boy? He was falling, and fast. Emil wrapped his arms around Richter's neck and held him tight as Richter kissed him again. Richter cradled Emil's head in his hands, then gently tilted it away from him. He bent down and breathed heavily on Emil's neck, then lightly tasted it with his tongue. Then, as if out of a trance, he bolted backwards, realizing what he was doing.

Emil snapped awake and turned red. "U-uhh.. R-Richter.. s-sorry for falling asleep o-on y-y-you. y-you were j-just so.. warm!"

Richter just stared blankly back at him, still caught up in the fact that he had kissed Emil, and had _enjoyed_ it. Such a simple kiss started this.. and with a man no less! A man he didn't even know! He should have been mortified! Well, Emil looks feminine.. maybe he could rationalize it by saying that he forgot or something. Maybe-

Emil nervously pushed away from Richter. "Oh no! I just r-remembered! U-Uncle Alba! He's g-gonna kill me! The car!"

Richter was reeling. His thoughts were whizzing by at 200mph as he stared at the poor blonde with a stupefied expression on his face.

_'Emil looks feminine enough! Maybe he really is a girl!'_ Richter cringed. _'No, Idiot! You know he's a man, albeit a very girlie one.. and why am i cringing at the thought of Emil being a woman anyway? Dammit!'_

"Richter?" Emil leaned close to Richter, and their faces were only a few inches apart. "Are you feeling okay?"

_'No Emil! Don't come any closer! Oh my god, I think I'm going gay for this kid. If he comes any closer..'_ Richter snapped himself out of it before he could complete that X-rated thought. "E-Emil.."

"Y-yes?"

"I kissed you."

"H-huh?"

"Quiet. I'm not done."

"S-Sorry.."

"You're a man."

"Y-yes?"

"And i kissed you."

"D-did you?"

"Emil, you aren't.." Richter looked terrified. _'Fuck.. im so screwed..'_ He swallowed hard and tried to form the words again. He couldn't believe he was actually saying any of this, to a _boy_ of all things!

"You.. you aren't.. _underage_, are you?"

"Oh! Uh.. underage? I d-don't know what y-you mean by that, b-but I'm 16.."

"Oh my god." Richter was mortified. _'Emil. Underage. Male. Kissed._' His head felt like it was going to explode. _'Why couldn't it have have been me who was hit by the car instead? Then maybe I could blame it on something rational. Brain damage is rational, right?'_ He sighed.

"R-Richter? Have I made you m-mad? I d-don't know what y-you're talking about.."

"No." Richter shook his head. His voice was cold and he had completely shut himself down. " What about your car? I can fix it now that its daytime."

Emil got up off of him. "R-really? Thank you Richter!" Emil's face lit up and he smiled the cutest smile.

Richter suddenly felt his face get hot, his head spun, and felt something that really made him wish he didn't wear such tight pants. Trying to sound as uninterested as possible, he simply replied with, "Hn." God only knew that the rest of this day would be hard for him.

Richter got out of his car and helped Emil out. Emil was a bit shaky on his injured legs, but he seemed to be able to stand and walk like a normal human being.

"Okay Emil. I need you to tell me exactly what happened."

"R-right. I was driving home when all of a sudden the car started to slow down and then.." Emil shuddered. "I-It started to putter and then it m-made this loud 'bang' n-noise.."

"Was the banging from the front of the car?"

"W-well.. its r-really.. not like t-that." Emil looked down and started blushing.

Richter stared. Hard. Wait, no. He couldn't think that way. He took a deep breath. "What do you mean?"

"I-It b-b-banged only once.."

_~Silence_

Richter tried so hard to hold back his laughter, but he just couldnt help it. One minute, he was a pillar of unmoving mental strength. The next, he was cracking up like a madman. "Hahahahaha, E-E-E-Emil.. ahahah.. What are you even talking about? Ha ha ha." He was holding his shaking sides and was completely out of control.

"R-Richter?" Emil looked weirded out and slowly backed away.

Richter composed himself and shook his head. "Never mind. Lets just look at your car." It was no use. Richter knew there was no turning back. He couldnt bring himself to be cold to Emil. It wasnt Emil's fault that he was in denial. Richter walked over to Emil's car and lifted it's hood.

"Oh. My. God. What is this.. this **_thing_**?!" He screeched in horror. His face was contorted and he looked slightly unstable. "Emil! What the hell did you do? Blow up your engine or something? _Everything_ in this thing is melted! Hell, some of it is even gone!"

"W-w-w-w-what?" Emil ran over and looked under the hood, and nearly passed out. He wasn't the only one. Richter was flipping out. First he hits Emil with his car, nearly killing him in the process, then he goes gay and kisses him, and now _this_? What the hell was going on? This had to be a dream!

'_Brain damage.. that's all this is.. brain damage.._'

Richter shook his head and composed himself. "You're lucky it didn't explode on you, though I don't know how it didn't." Richter shuddered and turned to Emil, who looked very much like a mindless shell. "Hey. Emil."

"Hn?" Emil looked up at him with empty eyes.

"Snap out of it. Its a lost cause. Nothing in the world is going to bring that car back." Richter sighed and crossed his arms.

"B-but.." The life slowly came back to Emil. "How am I g-going to get home without it?" He started to shake at just the thought of what his aunt and uncle would do to him because of this..

Richter tussled Emil's hair and smiled down at him. "Emil, come with me. I'll take you back home." Richter took him by the arm and took him back over to his car.

Emil blushed and averted his eyes. "T-thank you Richter."

Emil hopped into the car, thinking about his angel. Why did his head hurt so much when he tried to remember who Richter was? He wasn't anyone that he had met,  
but everything about Richter seemed to fill a void in his heart. Those eyes.. That hair.. He kept trying to rationalize places where he could have met Richter, and before he knew it, he was back home. He thanked Richter once more, and watched him drive off. Emil stood there, lost in thought for what seemed like hours. Had all that really just happened?

He touched his fingers to his lips. "Richter.."

* * *

Poor Emil. he got the short end of the stick here. Getting hit by a car?  
That's tough. Good thing it was Richter's car though!

My first Rich/Emil fanfic. i wanted to keep them similar to their characters,  
but, i suck at that. haha. i tried. ~

Okay, i think this is gonna be the final edit to the story. Its taken me awhile, but i think i finally have it the way i want it.  
Thank you AntiSora for your insight and your advice. You pointed out some really good things, and it was very much appreciated. (:

Hope you all enjoy. please review!  
Im working on the basics for Chapter 2!  
Also, if you have some scenario suggestions, i'd love to hear them!


	2. Master Richter

**Rebirth**

**Chapter 2: Master Richter**

**Summary:** Master Richter has it all.. money, power, and.. bad luck. Priding himself on his all female staff, what will happen when Richter hires Emil.. thinking he is a woman!  
**Warning, there is _Yaoi & Lime_ in this one.** Not a fan on Man x Man? Please don't read.~

* * *

Master Richter had a busy day ahead of him. It was his duty as the Monarch of the Aristocracy to oversee all of its members and make sure they weren't doing anything.. _questionable_ to the public eye. To Richter, his job felt more like a daycare center for egocentric whack jobs. They claimed to be the the _elite_ of the nation, but Richter always dismissed that as a part of their egotism. There was no way these people could be the 'elite.' If they were, Richter was a Polish sausage.

Richter buttoned up his shirt, straightened his tie, and sighed. Today was not his day. He had a meeting promptly at 10am and he had woken up late with his hair a mess and bags under his eyes. He looked stressed and tired, and he knew it. He couldn't stop looking at himself in his floor length mirror. Why was he doing this again? Oh yeah. It was his _birthright_. What a load of crap.

A soft knock at his bedroom door escaped Richter's attention and a soft voice spoke through the door. "Excuse my disturbance Master Richter. May I come in?"

"Enter." Richter turned around and eyed the woman walking in. She was small, fragile, and quite cute. She had long blonde hair, pretty blue eyes, and a smile that spread warmth though the entire room. The woman was dressed in a frilly black and baby blue colored maid outfit. Her hair was adorned with ribbons and a long baby blue ribbon trailed from the back of her uniform.

"Master Richter, I have a message for you from Master Decus." She bowed and handed him an ornate envelope with gold trim.

He reached for the envelope with disgust. He could smell the vile stench of the "Eau De Seduction" cologne Decus traditionally sprayed on all of his messages and Richter felt an onslaught of sickness.

"Collette, you may go," he declared, trying to choke back his extreme desire to gag.

"Yes Master Richter. Thank you." She smiled, bowed and left the room.

_Bliss_. That was his word for her. Well, her and 4 of his other maids. His 6th maid he would describe more like a _headache_, but he let it slide for her beauty. If there was anything that Richter valued, its was his personal harem. Each girl was beautiful in their own way, and Richter liked it. A lot. Women felt like his one last calming pleasure in his hectic, testosterone driven world.

Richter let out a sigh and looked back at the disgusting letter in his hand. He'd be washing his hands all day because of this. Rolling his eyes, he turned over the letter and opened it. Even more of the vile stench leaked out from the opening, making Richter's eyes water. "Oh God Decus!" Richter cringed. "Do I _look_ like Alice? Jesus.. This is ridiculous." He shook his head. Yep. This was going to be a _great_ day.

* * *

_Richter,  
Hope you enjoyed the delectable scent that I enclosed in this envelope.  
__My beautiful Lady Alice told me that she was sure that you'd appreciate the scent, so make sure to send your thanks her way.  
But don't get too attached! I cant have you drooling all over me in front of her! Ive given my heart to her and only her, and you know how much she likes to share!  
Anyway, I'm sorry to say that I wont be attending the meeting this morning. My dear Alice has sent me away on a perilous journey to acquire her beloved Silver Needle***** tea!  
Give everyone my best regards,_

_Decus_

* * *

Richter stood there, frozen and looking dumbfounded by the letter. _'Is this guy really that much of a moron?'_

He sighed, ripped up the letter, and tossed it in the nearby wastebasket. Now back to the issue of his hair. It was usually slightly messy, but today it was comparable to a train wreck. Even after his long, steamy shower, 15 minutes of blow drying, and tons of the Lezereno Company's _Hair Panacea_, he still looked like he got caught up in a tornado.

"Master Richter! Master Richter!" A woman in a light brown maid outfit identical to Collette's burst into his bedroom and ran up to him. Her ocean blue eyes were full of concern as she looked into Richter's. "Master Richter! You're going to be late! Its already 9:50!" She started yanking on his wrist. "We have to leave! _Now_!"

"Let go Marta. You are my servant, remember?" he said coldly while narrowing his eyes.

"Ah!" Marta let go of his hand and blushed. "I'm sorry Master Richter. I just-" She looked away. "I just didn't want you to be late!" Marta put her hands behind her back and hung her head. "I'm sorry. I know I need to learn my place.."

Richter sighed. This was his headache of a maid. She was beautiful and spunky, and he could respect that, but she was loud and somewhat annoying. He tussled her hair and smiled an exasperated smile at her. "Its fine. Get the car ready."

Marta jumped up and laughed. "Okay! Oh- uh, I mean, yes Master Richter!" She looked into his eyes once more, giggled, then turned and rushed out of the room.

"Marta!" Richter stepped forward to begin following the girl, but she promptly stuck her head around the door.

"Yes Master Richter?"

"Request from Master Bryant a new servant girl for me. My usual specifications."

Marta nodded, and hurried away to make the call.

Turning back to the mirror next to him, he checked himself out one last time. After trying in vain to straighten up his hair, he threw on his suit jacket and walked out of the door. He was going to need a nice strong drink after this.. and a nice long night of companionship..

* * *

Today was Emil's 16th birthday; a milestone and induction into the realm of teenage dreams and another step towards the ever-worshiped age of 18. Well, that's was what it was _supposed _to be anyway. Instead, today was like a day gifted by Satan himself. First Emil's parents died of illness, then quicker than he could say 'orphan' his parents' small estate was claimed by his Aunt and Uncle and like an unwanted dog, he was left outside to fend for himself. Yep. Happy Birthday Emil!

When his aunt and uncle dumped him on the side of the road, they seemed to have not a care in the world about how far Emil was from the main city and therefore, seemed very unconcerned about how far he was from a possible job or home. For a birthday gift, Emil was left a pair of socks and $5, then left to roam the hills of the rich and famous. His chances of surviving seemed to be slimming with each passing moment. The rich, though having (as their name implies) many riches, usually lacked a heart for anyone homeless and unfortunate.

Emil looked down at himself. To further his humiliation, his Uncle had told him that if he wasn't going to 'grow a pair and be a man,' he lost his privilege to wear pants. Here he was, out in the middle of nowhere, abandoned, and wearing nothing but boxers and a frilly dress. "Oh n-no.."

Fighting back tears, Emil picked up his socks and the 5 dollar bill and headed across the hills. For all he knew, he could walk for hours and not find a house. He didn't understand why the rich needed so much land, but figured it was an adult matter and he would find out when he was older. The weather had been unforgiving these past few weeks and today was no different. The rain started slowly, but gradually picked up into a full on downpour. Emil was just about to give up when he saw a small estate at the crest of a far off hill.

"T-thank g-goodness! I may be s-saved!" Emil smiled wide and felt his spirits rising. "Oh, p-please, Martel.. bless t-this family with a l-loving heart..!" And with that, he took off running. He could feel small stones digging into the bottom of his feet, but with the house so close, he did his best to ignore the stinging pain.

Well, Emil swore that the house was a lot closer than what it was, but it took him a good 20 minutes to reach the place. He could have sworn that it was a lot smaller too, because as he stood at its ornate black iron fence, he felt very small and insignificant.

He gulped. "W-well, I-I guess I better go inside.." He pulled on the gate, but he found himself unable to open it. He looked around to check for a lock, but couldn't see one anywhere. _'Am I really this weak?' _Emil sighed and hung his head. _'What am I gonna do now?'_

"Excuse me.."

Emil jumped and turned around in surprise. The voice was very quiet, but left him with an almost icy chill down his spine. Much to his surprise, it came from a small blue eyed girl with pink pigtails. She was in a black and pale pink maid uniform, and was carrying a stack of papers with her.

"U-u-uh.." Emil couldn't form any sort of rational speech.

She eyed him carefully. "You must be here for Master Richter. Please, follow me." The girl walked in front of Emil, balanced the papers in one hand, and with the other, opened the iron gate effortlessly. She walked though the gate and down the pathway leading to the front door, leaving Emil there feeling even more pathetic than before.

* * *

Richter returned feeling very much annoyed. He couldn't believe that their nation was led by such idiots. Sure, when he _finally _got them to stop behaving like children and get into 'business mode' they were what you would expect them to be, but at any other time than that, you'd think they were immature hormonal teens.

"..Master Richter."

Richter rung out the rain from his hair and kicked off his muddy shoes. Looking up, he saw Presea leaning up against the frame of the door. "Yes?"

She stood away from the frame and opened the door for him. "The new girl is here." She bowed and extended her hand out to him.

He looked surprised, but it lasted only for a second. "I see Master Bryant is working on speedy delivery." He gave her his suit jacket.

She took it carefully and nodded. "Yes."

"Thank you Presea. You may go."

"Yes Master." She bowed again and quietly entered the house.

Presea was his silent beauty. She carried a mysterious air around her, and it captivated Richter. Her soft voice was often very soothing to him after a long day. She always met him at the door when he returned home.

Richter walked in and looked around. Knowing Presea, she would have taken the new girl straight to his bedroom. As he headed up the winding stairs, he wondered if the new girl had been caught in the rain. Surely she would accompany him for a long soak in his bath?

Entering his bedroom cautiously, Richter held his breath. He was excited, but he damn well wasn't going to show it. And there she was; his newest beautiful young maiden, sitting pretty on his king sized bed. Her eyes were a bright green and she was a bit on the petite side. She had neck length hair that looked as soft as silk. It was a bit short for Richter's usual tastes, but her tiny facial structure and long delicate neck made her hair look absolutely perfect. His eyes lingered on her supple pink lips, which looked quite inviting. He was smitten.

Presea had even done a good job of assigning and getting her into her uniform. The emerald green of the bows matched perfectly with his new maiden's eyes. He smirked and reminded himself to give Presea a raise.

The girl looked up at him, clearly nervous. "U-um.. I-I think there w-was-"

Richter held his hand up, and the girl quieted. "My my. Master Bryant sure has outdone himself this time." Richter gave the girl a rare smile and walked over to her.

"M-Master Bryant?" Emil looked confused, but couldn't bring himself to form coherent words. _'Oh no.. What sort of mess have I gotten myself into this time?'_

Richter took a seat next to her. "There is no need to be so nervous you know." He glanced over at her, but she was looking down at her knees.

"I-I'm sorry.." Emil looked at him and blushed. Where all of the rich this _gorgeous_? He could hardly speak to the guy!

"Hn." Richter smirked and leaned over to the girl. He looked deep into her eyes and gave her a gentle kiss. "Welcome to my home."

Emil eyes widened and his cheeks turned bright red. "E-eh?"

There was a loud knock on the door, and the smile faded from Richter's face. "Enter."

A tall woman with short silver hair entered the room. Her uniform looked identical to the other uniforms, except for the silver color of her bows. She bowed with unmatched grace. "Master Richter.. ah! I see you have met Emil." She turned to Emil and smiled. Emil sheepishly waved back. "Master Bryant called to inform you that he currently did not have any maids that fit your strict standards, and wished to inform you that he sends his apologies."

Richter jumped up. "What?" He closed his eyes and composed himself. He gave Raine a stern look. "Then who is this woman?"

Emil jumped up to and took a few steps back from Richter. "I-I came here to ask for a j-job.." He hung his head. "I-I'm sorry for troubling you."

Riane took a step forward. "If I may, Master Richter, Emil is sure to do a great job. Though I have only known her for an hour," she paused and gave Emil a warm smile, "I would highly recommend her to be added to our staff."

Richter shifted his eyes from Raine to Emil. "Hm." He walked over to the blonde girl, ran his eyes slowly up and down her, pausing at Emil's blushing face. "I see." He did a circle around her, checking her out from every angle, then nodded to himself. "Raine, you are dismissed."

"Yes sir." She bowed, then took her leave.

Richter tightened up the bow on the back of Emil's uniform, then wrapped his arms tightly around her. He leaned down and softly whispered, "My welcome still stands," in her ear. He walked to her front and cleared some stray strands of hair from Emil's face. "Thank you for your service."

"Uh, y-yes! T-thank you.. M-Master Richter!" Emil did his best bow while trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Very good. Go find Presea. She will lead you to your room. And knowing her.." He looked over at the door. "Enter." ******

The shy pink haired girl stepped in from around the door. "Emil, please come with me."

Emil looked over at Richter nervously.

"Emil, you may go."

"Y-yes!" He tried to bow again, then puttered over to Presea.

Richter saw them exchange a few words, then they disappeared behind his door. He took off his tie and sat on his bed. "Emil, huh? Hm."

* * *

"Here you are.' Presea led Emil into a decent sized room in the maid's hallway. She looked over at him and saw he was shaking a little. "Please, relax. If you remember what we talked about earlier, Master Richter will not find out."

Emil nodded. "I just feel bad about lying to him like this.."

"I understand, however, I am asking for you to put your trust in us. We'll smooth things over if he does find out." Presea gave him a small smile. "We will protect you Emil. It was our idea anyway."

"T-thank you!" Emil bowed to her and laughed. "I still feel kind of silly doing that."

Presea giggled. "Look in the dresser. You'll find our special night clothes in there." With that, she turned and said goodnight, then walked to her room.

Emil entered his and laid down on his bed. He closed his eyes and began to drift back to his conversation with the maids. Presea had taken him into the parlor room and sat him down on one of the plush red couches. The other 5 maids had entered shortly after Presea and introduced themselves. Emil introduced himself and then filled them all in on his circumstances and why he was in a dress. After finishing his story, the girls vowed to keep him safe and to get him a job.. on one condition. They explained about Richter's harem, and how he would never think of hiring a guy. Emil wasn't comfortable with the cross-dressing idea, but after a lot of convincing he finally agreed to get in on the act.

He kicked off his new 'baby-doll' shoes, pulled off his socks, and untied his apron. _'Being a girl sure is tough.. look at all this!'_ He untied the back of his black corset dress and managed to wiggle it down his stomach, past his hips and to his heels. Emil glanced at himself in the nearby floor length mirror and burst out laughing. He looked so funny standing there with his dress uniform at his ankles and in his white cotton boxers. He hung everything neatly in the closet, then dug through the dresser for the night clothes. Luckily for him, they had soft pink cotton pajama bottoms, but the top scared him a little. It was a skin tight, light pink cotton shirt that stopped right below his chest and would expose his midriff.

Emil was floored. He had to wear _that_? Even Emil could tell that he couldn't pull that one off. _'Oh great goddess Martel.. give me strength..' _He grabbed the shirt and bottoms, threw them on, turned out the light, and hopped into bed. It had been a long day.

* * *

Richter paced around his room impatiently. He wanted to spend the night with Emil, but he didn't want to come on too strongly too soon. He let out a sigh and shook his head. He needed to be preparing, not worrying. He had already changed into his night pants and decided that tonight he was going to go shirtless. His body was rippled with muscle, but also badly scarred from his swordplay training. He checked himself out briefly, turned out the lights, then headed to Emil's room.

The maid's chamber hall wasn't all that far from where his room was, since he disliked his maids to be too far away from him at any time. A brisk 2 minute walk across his freezing stone tile landed him right in front of Emil's room. Richter gently knocked and inside he could hear the rustling of sheets, then heard footsteps towards the door.

The door cracked open and Emil poked his head out. "M-Masser Richtah?" Emil rubbed his eyes and opened the door all the way.

Richter blushed. That sleepy look on her face was too cute! "May I?"

Emil gave him a signal to come in then hopped back into bed.

Richter was a bit upset that Emil hadn't fawned on him the way the other girls did when he was shirtless, but he blamed it on himself for waiting for so long. He followed Emil into bed and snuggled under the blankets. Emil rolled over on his side to ask Richter what he had come for, but before he could even speak, Richter stole a kiss from him. Emil snapped to attention and finally realized what was happening. Richter was in his bed! Shirtless! Emil felt his face redden. Thank god it was nearly pitch black. "R-Richter!"

"Shh.. Relax Emil." Richter gently pushed Emil onto his back. "Just.. relax.." Richter positioned himself on his hands and knees on top of Emil, taking in the sight of the cute boy underneath of him. Emil's face was beet red and his green eyes were wide open, awaiting Richter's next move. Richter smirked and leaned close the other's face. Emil started to close his eyes and get ready for another kiss, but the kiss never came. Richter seemed perfectly content hovering over him like that, just watching him.

"Richter? Why are you staring at m-me?" Emil felt his face redden and he qucikly covered his face. "I-It makes me feel a bit.. u-uncomfortable.."

Richter's smile faded. "What do you think you are doing?" He leaned on one elbow and forced Emil's hands away. "That's better."

Emil blushed even more. "B-but.."

"Hm?" Richter raised his eyebrow.

Emil quieted and looked away.

"Fine, fine. I'll stop staring.. On one condition."

Emil looked back up at Richter. "O-okay.."

"Perfect." Richter balanced with one hand and used his other to pin Emil's hands over his head. "There. Now you cant hide from me."

The poor boy looked surprised, but before he could protest, Richter bent down and gave him a soft kiss. His kiss was warm, tender, and slow. Emil's eyes naturally started to close and he felt himself getting lost in Richter's mouth.

Richter broke the kiss for a breath of air and took a moment to bask in the look of pure bliss on Emil's face. He smiled to himself and he felt his heart raging in his chest. Emil slowly opened his eyes and looked at Richter curiously. Richter bent down then breathed heavily on Emil's neck. The kid moaned, and Richter smirked. "Yes Emil?"

Emil felt his cheeks heat up and he let out a small groan, adding a bit of whine into it.

"I see." Richter nuzzled Emil's neck and kissed downwards from Emil's cheekbone to the start of his shoulder. Richter dragged his tongue back up Emil's neck and up to his ear. The redhead's breath was uneven, staggered and hot. It was almost enough to drove Emil right over the edge. "You like that?" Richter growled in a low tone. He smiled a devilish grin and stared at Emil, waiting for an answer.

Emil slowly nodded, allowing his mouth to partially fall open.

Richter stopped and looked at his handiwork. Emil was turning into butter in his hands. Emil slowly opened his eyes again and gave Richter a pleading look that nearly broke his heart. "Tell me what you want Emil."

Emil couldn't think straight. He was drowning in heat and new-found pleasure, and he could barely comprehend Richter's demand. Somehow he managed to choke out, "More," before sinking back into his pit of bliss.

"Good." Richter leaned back over him and went back to his ear. He felt Emil tense up in anticipation beneath him. Getting as close as he could, Richter let out a soft and breathy moan that gave the kid goosebumps and forced the most pleasurable moan out of the his lips. Richter pulled away, this time for his own good. He had to keep himself sane enough to not jump Emil's bones.

Emil snapped back into reality and looked up at Richter, eyes wide. _'Oh no! if this keeps up-!' _Emil started to struggle out of the redhead's grip. "R-Richter! I don't think we s-should-"

Richter tightened his hold on Emil and gave him a soft love bite at the base of his neck.

Emil stopped abruptly and went rigid. He felt a surge of heat explode through his body and all his concerns flew out of the window. He felt himself weakening under the larger man's touch.

Richter looked into Emil's eyes with an innocent and boyish smile. "Hm? Do I hear the word.._more_?"

Emil pouted and shot him a dirty look. "_Yes!_ More!"

"As you wish.." Richter smiled again and went back to Emil's neck, this time biting and sucking harder than before. Emil squirmed and let out another moan as Richter let go of the boy's wrists. Richter pulled away and started to laugh, but was quickly silenced by Emil's mouth on his own. Richter took the hint and buried his fingers deep into Emil's hair while deepening their kiss. After overindulging, Richter stopped and looked into Emil's hazed over eyes.

"Emil.." Richter ran his finger up Emil's stomach and started to take off the boy's shirt.

Emil was fading fast. Between Richter's increased body heat and hot breath, and his own heat and exhaustion, he was a goner. He desperately wanted to keep awake, but all the heat turned their bed into a comforting inferno. He felt tugging at his shirt and a little red flag went up in his head, but he just couldn't remember what it was for. With the last of his strength and consciousness, he helped Richter take off the shirt, then collapsed and started to slip into sleep. Somehow a small smile made its way onto his face as he drifted off into a sea of Richter's warmth.

* * *

Emil snapped awake and jumped up, panting. He looked around at the room, then down at his bare chest. _'Oh my god.. i-is my cover b-blown?'_ He dug through the bedsheets and couldn't find the pink shirt anywhere. He groaned. _'I'm here only one day and I've managed to mess it up already..'_

A frantic knock came at the door. "Emil! Its me! Open up! Quick!"

Emil recognized it as one of the maids from before. He rushed over to the door and opened it. Two maids shuffled in: one with an iris colored uniform and black hair, the other with blue hair and an icy blue uniform. The black haired maid stepped forward and spoke. "Emil! Get dressed! Master Richter is calling us all together and wishes to speak to all of us!"

The girl with the blue hair stepped forward and put her hands on her hips. "We think that Master Richter is wise to our plan. He never calls us all together like this unless its some big news."

"Sheena.. Aqua.. Thanks for worrying about me, but I think I caused all of this.." Emil hung his head in shame. "If o-only I had r-resisted more.."

The two girls looked at him quizzically, but when Emil didn't continue, they let the subject drop. Sheena smiled at Aqua. "What do you say?"

Aqua looked back at Sheena with a smile too. "Want to help Emil into uniform?"

"Yes!" The two girls nodded and went to the closet.

Emil watched them and briefly wondered if they had known from the very start what had happened. He shook his head and assumed it was paranoia talking.

* * *

Richter had them line up side by side inside of his bedroom and made sure to stand back a little so he could see all of their faces. Each one of them looked a bit nervous, except for, strangely enough, Emil. Richter gave them a smile and called Emil to his side. Emil quickly bowed and slowly walked forward. It felt like the longest walk of his life, and with 7 pairs of eyes on him, the walk felt even more awkward. He was a boy in a maid's outfit, and he was pretty sure everyone in the room knew that. He stopped next to Richter and stood there, too afraid to look the redhead in the eyes.

"Everyone," He looked at all his maids, then down at Emil, "I'm sure you all have met Emil by now?"

They nodded, all eyes on the nervous blonde.

"I hope you all have taken a liking to this kid, because I wanted to officially announce that Emil will be staying with us as a part of our staff.." He looked at all of them once more and the worry faded from their faces. "No, not only as staff, but as our family."

Emil eyes widened and he looked up at Richter. "I-I.."

Richter glanced down at Emil, then looked at his 6 beauties. "You are dismissed ladies."

They all nodded, bowed, them one by one filed out, each one giving Emil an encouraging and warm smile.

Emil was still in shock, even after everyone had left.

Richter smirked and looked down at Emil. "Are you really that speechless?"

Emil looked back at him, then adverted his eyes. "B-but.. I think there is something you s-should k-know.."

Richter lightly grabbed Emil's chin and forced the blonde to look him straight in the eye. Richter let go after they had made eye contact, gave him a small smile and kissed Emil gently on the forehead.

He leaned over and simply whispered, "_I know_," then left his room, leaving Emil standing there, shocked.

Emil turned and ran after him. "Richter!" He ran out the door and found Richter standing in the hallway, arms crossed.

"That's 'Master Richter' to you, Emil."

Emil smiled and grabbed Richter's hand. "Yes sir!"

* * *

***Note:** Silver Needle tea is the rarest tea in the world. It is only picked on one day of every year and grown in China.  
****Note:** Presea was his first maid, so he knows her habits well. She follows Richter around like a silent cat, waiting for when he needs anything.

Two non specific notes:  
Richter calls Regal "Master Bryant" as a sign of respect.  
When i write about what Richter is doing, i refer to Emil as a 'she' during some parts because in those parts, Richter doesn't know 'she' is a 'he' yet. (in case that was confusing for any of you)

Guys~ I'm so upset! Fanfic cant handle Emil&Richter loving... My computer logged me out sometime while i was finishing the little love scene between them, and when i went to save it, it said i had to log back in, and it erased the entire scene! DDD:  
Haha, so obviously i re-wrote it, but this is the third re-write.  
So, Basically Ive learned to make sure i save every paragraph now. =D  
Enjoy!

As always, please review/comment and if you have any scenario ideas, please feel free to send them my way. ~  
&Thanks for everyone who took their time to review the last chapter! I hope i don't disappoint with this one!


End file.
